


What if

by PlasmUser



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demencia cussing, Demencia is in pain, Dr. Flug is a good friend guys, Lots of Crying, Major character death - Freeform, blood/tar substance, just overall sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: I based this off of the start of an au I wanted to do for this series.





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Villanous or any of its characters, I just like to torture people with my ideas. If enough people like and comment about this I may make it a whole series, but who knows. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with the series' hero, our favorite group of villains are left trying to recover from their wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest listening to Stay by Zedd through this fic, since it was the inspiration for it. Also, my cousin made this really awesome Blackhat and Demencia video with that song! Look it up, no joke it is one of the best Villanous shipping videos I've seen.

Angry growls and pitiful whimpers filled the room as she held the dark man’s hand. His breathing was weak and ragged, black, clotty, and rotten blood poured from the wound that covered most of his abdomen. His monocle was shattered, the many shards of glass covering his face, piercing the flesh there, his hat strewn to the side as he coughed up more of the foul substance. Keeping his eyes closed, he clenched his razor-sharp teeth, trying to stifle the pained noises from passing his lips. 

The two people behind her sat in silence as she held the man close to her, squeezing his hand once again. “Demencia, I’m sorry but...with how much blood he’s losing, I don’t think he has much longer.” Dr. Flug whispered, squeezing his own hands to force himself to stay steady. He couldn’t afford to break in front of these two… not when they were like this.

505, staying as slow and gentle as he could, crawled up against the bleeding villain, whining sadly. Nuzzling against the man’s tattered and bloody side he whimpers again, staring up at Blackhat with tear filled eyes.

“Stop…talking as if…I’m already…dead.” The black-clad man angrily sputtered, placing a broken hand on the trembling bear’s head while turning his head towards Demencia and Dr. Flug. 

“Blackhat…” the multi-colored woman sniffled, holding one of his hands in her own. “Blackhat please tell me you’re going to be alright…”

“What is all of this…poppycock? Me? The Great Blackhat…? Dying? So-“ he was cut off by another bout of coughing, spitting up copious amounts of blood onto the woman’s lap before his eyes rolled back, his head slumping.

“Blackhat! Breathe, please! Stay with me! Don’t go…don’t leave us here… stay here with us, please? Please..?” sagging over him, she was fighting tears as she gazed down at their leader’s broken and bloodied form. 

Jerking her head up she spins around, looking at the paper bagged doctor. “Flug! You’re a doctor! Do something!” she was to the point of hysterics. Rising to move towards him, she grabbed ahold of the scientists’ lab coat, growling. “Stop just standing there! DO SOMETHING DAMN YOU!”

Grabbing her hands with his own trembling ones, he squeezes them, looking at her face through his own broken goggles. “Demencia! You know I’m not that kind of doctor! There is nothing I can do for wounds this severe. Not here in this place.”

A loud cry from the other side of the room startled the two, both of them jumping to look back in the direction it came from. 505 was up on his hind legs, using one giant paw to point to the spot where their leader once was. All that was left was a black hat on a large puddle of the black, tar-like substance. 

Taking shaky steps towards the puddle, Demencia fell to her knees, her hands landing in the vile puddle of what they could only assume was the rest of Blackhat. Tears flowed freely down her face as she began moving the tar with her hands, digging. Dr. Flug turned away, hugging himself as the woman’s sobs filled the room.


	2. You Can't Hide From Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite group of villains are woken in the middle of the night by a mysterious man who promises Blackhat the world. What happens when Blackhat finds the idea tempting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little tease. I've decided to make this a whole series since so many people (more than I thought) enjoyed it. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think! I highly suggest you listen to You Can't Hide from Us for this chapter.

Two Weeks Earlier

Loud banging resonated throughout the oddly shaped house, waking each of the house’s residents. Each slipped out of their bed, one bouncing loudly, one slipping out shyly as if the floor would swallow them whole, one rolling up onto hind legs to waddle through the many refining halls. The final begrudgingly dragged themselves out of bed, their signature suit and top hat materializing onto their fully erect, ever-changing body. 

“Wh-who could be beating on our door at this hour?” the timid, bag wearing scientist asks, peeking around the half-dead woman who was currently snoring against the large blue bear.

“Whomever they may be, this hour is completely unacceptable!” Snarling the demonic leader of the group of villains-if you could even call them that- stomped in from the depths of the dark hallway, pushing past them and towards the front door. 

Yanking the door open with an angry growl the unearthly man glared out into the pouring rain, the streets dimly lit by the street lamps as he scanned the area, stopping at the person standing on his front porch. He was tall and broad, dark, ruffled hair framing his perfect face, long eyelashes cradling his crystal blue eyes. Ugh. Basic hero look. Reaching behind himself, Blackhat signaled for the others to head back into their rooms; he had a feeling that this was going to get ugly. 

“And what can I do for you on this fine evening, good sir?” He mocked, keeping the door close to his body to prevent the man from seeing the inside of his home. 

“Mr. Blackhat. May I express how honored I am to be here at your doorstep!” the hero like man gushed, reaching forward to grab one of the demon’s hands. “I have been trying to get ahold of you for ages!”

Snatching his hand back as if it had been burnt, Blackhat stared in horror at the man before him. “…and why…” pulling out a handkerchief he wipes his hand on it, trying to get the awe off of it. “Would someone like you be looking for me, in a non-hostile manner?”

“Sir, I think I have a proposition that you will find impossible to turn down.” The dark glint in this stranger’s eyes caught Blackhat’s attention. This could be interesting. 

“I suppose I can spare you a little time. Come into my office.” Taking a step back he pulls the door open, the house shifting to reveal the man’s workspace. Pulling his cane out of thin air Blackhat turned, stepping towards his desk, the other man eagerly following. “What did you say your name was again?”

“It’s Vano, sir.”  
\--------------------  
Several hours later  
\------  
Absentmindedly rubbing his chest, the darkly clad villain leaned back in his chair, barely focusing on the man before him who was waving his arms around, showing off another one of his... inventions…if you could even call them that. Lazily swiping his tongue over his perfectly sharpened teeth, he was content with the layer of protective slime that coated them. 

“…so, in conclusion, it would be an honor to work for your organization, Mr. Blackhat sir-“

Raising a hand, the unearthly villain stopped this ‘scientist’ mid praise.

“Now, who said anything about you working for my company? This is no interview. You wake me up, banging on my door at three in the morning to show me…this?” waving his hand over the random, mostly useless devices that were currently scattered across his desk. “And assume I am looking, no, willing to hire you? I have enough useless people on my team for the time being…” Rising from his chair he glares at Vano from the other side of his desk. “What exactly makes you “special” enough to be on this team?” growling the eldritch watches the scientist, demanding an answer.

Clenching his fists, Vano tried to swallow down the lump of fear and rage that was building in his throat. “Please at least consider, sir. I could be a great asset to you and your company! None of my inventions ever fail! I’m physically strong so you don’t have to worry about me breaking down! I can make anything, your malevolence! With me, you’d never need another scientist, let alone another crew-“

“and now you are trying to convince me you, someone who has no clue how I run my business, could do my crew’s jobs better than they could, even though they’ve been with my company for almost a decade, some even more than that?”

Vano pursed his lips, refusing to say anything past that. Ah, so he had hit the nail on the head, as humans put it. Hilarious. 

“Sir, that’s not wha-“ 

A loud crack shattered the scientists’ quick scramble to appease the villain, along with the desk in front of them. Cracking down the middle, the wood couldn’t hold the weight of the many metal objects scattered across its surface and caved in on itself.

“Get out of my house. Never try to contact me or my company again. I can’t afford to waste time on lowlife scum such as yourself. Now leave!” Blackhat snarled, the lights dimming and flickering in the room. 

Vano didn’t need to be told a second time; spinning on his heel he ran to the door, yanking it open and running out into the street, cursing under his breath. Gripping a metal ray gun in his lab coat. Turning towards the hat-shaped mansion, he growls. 

“Just you wait, Blackhat…if you can’t see my work for the perfection it is, I’ll find someone who can…”


End file.
